Table Manners
by secret soubi
Summary: AkihitoxAsami. Takaba's on the menu.


"Behave yourself, Mr Yashiro and his partner wish to talk business matters with me."

"So why the hell was I dragged out of my apartment, stuffed into a suit and made to act like your mistress?"

"So that it's no different from usual, now sit down or do I have to make you unable to stand?"

Takaba grumbled to himself and sat down at the rare circle table. Asami took his seat opposite Takaba. The waiter came almost immediately, Takaba considered the star rating of the restaurant and presumed if there was a six, this place would earn it.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have champagne, but the boy opposite me will be having juice", Asami said slyly.

Just as Takaba opened his mouth in protest, the yakuza explained, "I don't want you flat on your face, ass in the air, just yet."

Before the younger man could comment, a middle aged man and a foreign younger woman arrived at the table.

"Asami-san, it's good to see you, this is my wife Elizabeth." The man spoke gesturing to the lady next to him.

"Take a seat, this is my plus one." Asami replied looking amused and glanced at Takaba. The blond sat glaring at Asami, trying to set him on fire or mentally strangling him.

The man and his wife sat down opposite each other in the remaining to seats. Asami called over the nervous looking waiter, who had just placed the drinks on the table and ordered the main course straight away. He and the other man began discussing business, although 'Mr Yashiro' was the one doing the most talking, Takaba presumed it was about one of Asami's legal businesses other wise the yakuza would not have invited him. By the time their meals arrived Takaba was completely mind boggled. The two heavy dealing businessmen had been talking so technical that about the only word Takaba could understand was 'the'.

Takaba began eating his expensive dinner, but after finishing it, was beginning to get bored. A voice in his head told him to distract the man, harass him while he still can, some revenge, this was a rare opportunity. Hidden under the tablecloth, Takaba removed one of his shoes that Asami had forced him to wear and raised his leg, his foot just about able to reach the ridiculously expensive trousers opposite.

"Excuse me, while I just go to the ladies room", with this said, the heavily accented woman stood up and left the table.

Takaba dragged his foot up Asami's leg, causing the yakuza's attention to finally fall on him. He then ran it along his thigh to meet his crotch. Asami, still expressionless, continued to eat. The daring blond began to knead the other's package, tracing the outline of his bulge, and to his delight was successful in getting the man hard. Looking up at Asami, he almost felt the daggers hitting his face. The golden eyes giving a threatening glare, but a second later it was gone. Takaba jumped when Asami set down his cutlery and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Can I trouble you to book me a room? I've decided to stay at your hotel today", Asami asked the oblivious business man.

"Not at all, Asami-san" Mr Yashiro took off to the reception they had passed when they entered the restaurant.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you like it when I use my foot?"

"If only you took half this amount of initiative in bed. Not that you will have chance to, when you're tied to the bed after dinner."

Takaba gulped.

"I've arranged the suite for you, Asami-san" The older man said, returning to the table with his wife, who he appeared to have met along the way.

Takaba lowered his leg as his resolve disintegrated, then tucked his foot back into his shoe.

Mr Yashiro called over the waiter this time and ordered his dessert.

"Do you want any, Asami-san?"

"No", the yakuza smirked, "I'll be having mine later". Asami looked at Takaba as if he had no clothes on at all. Takaba blushed, while remembering Asami's dislike of sweets and noting his diversion from the food by using sexual harassment.

"And you….?"

"Takaba" He was reminded of the irritating fact that he had been introduced as a 'plus one'.

"And you Takaba-san?" The man corrected.

"U-umm just ice-cream please."

Mr Yashiro told the waiter the remaining orders and he walked away after writing them down. Then he and Asami began discussing the final business plans.

Takaba's ice-cream arrived and he happily ate it, while wondering why Asami was completely unfazed by his hard-on. Takaba came to the conclusion that the man must do some sort of meditation, calm his inner demon. Asami raised an eyebrow at the smile that crawled across the boy's face.

At last, all four of them stood up, ready to leave.

"I must be going now, Asami-san, thank you for your help". The man and his wife bowed then left the restaurant.

"Now", Asami turned to face Takaba, "As you seemed so desperate for me earlier…"

The yakuza grabbed hold of the boy's arm and led him to the hotel room he had reserved earlier. Asami shut the door and pinned Takaba against it. Their lips crashed together, both sporting growing erections. Asami ripped the suit off Takaba and their lips parted. Takaba's head dropped back against the door, his eyes closing inadvertently as the passionate kiss had left him breathless- his chest already heaving, he tangled his hands in Asami's hair as the yakuza bit down on his neck, drawing out delectable moans. As if Asami was sucking the life out of him, Takaba grew weak and dazed.

The young photographer was awoken from his trance when he was spun round so that his bare chest and erect nipples were rubbing against the door. Takaba was close to bursting, until Asami grabbed hold of his member.

"Wha-?"

"Oh, so this isn't the handle, my mistake, but I'm still not letting you come, you're too fast."

"Asshole"

"Don't worry, I will make sure to fuck yours", Asami breathed onto his ear, "hard."

Takaba, desperate for release, gripped the hand that was preventing him from coming. Asami trailed his fingers down the trembling back and rested two fingers at his twitching entrance. The digits were pushed inside and Takaba tensed, squeezing them tightly.

"You know these fingers are important in my line of work, so I'd rather keep them."

"Hmm...Your own… fault." The boy said shakily.

Asami replied with a lick from Takaba's collarbone and up his pale neck. After scissoring his fingers in and out until the boy relaxed, he pulled his fingers out.

"Nooo"

"Shhh…don't worry there's more to come"

Asami's teasing was followed by his large cock thrust into the small round ass. The older man griped the shaking hip hard enough to bruise and continued slamming into his prostrate causing Takaba to wail and writhe.

"N-not…so…ha-rd."

Asami set a steady pace, rocking Takaba against the door, the slamming noises echoing round the room, filling their ears. The younger man's body flushed all over and gleaming with sweat, convulsed with every thrust.

"Let…go", the boy strained, on the verge of passing out.

"Hmm, of what?"

"L-let me cummmm" Takaba hiccoughed.

Asami smirked into his shoulder and let go of the boy's erection. In that same second Takaba came, with Asami too after one last penetrating push back in.

White liquid dribbled down Takaba's thighs, while the boy continued to pant.

"haa…haa." Relief radiating from the exhausted body.

"You don't think this is over do you?" Takaba heard with a jolt.

Asami once again neared his ear, "Unless you sleep up against doors, I have a promise to keep. I'm a man of my word Akihito and I have yet to tie you to the bed", the yakuza finished with a deep chuckle.

* * *

I'm really proud of how long I made this fic. I have been meaning to post it for ages. Now it's done I can focus of 'I'ts Not Perving it's observation' and my other muilti-chap fic I'm writing. Still...got to keep practising writing these sex scenes. I'm working on it.


End file.
